Dark Curse
The Dark Curse is the main antagonist from the 2017 Nintendo 3DS videogame Miitopia. The Dark Curse was originally an ordinary Mii from a long time ago. People everywhere refused to socialize or even acknowledge they existed, which understandably made the Mii upset. Looking in a mirror, they drew a conclusion: the reason why people ignored them was because of their face being too bland and boring. After a while, they wished away their face. However, without a face, Miis cannot express any emotion or talk, faces essentially being like a soul to them. The Mii faded from existence, leaving behind "an empty shadow of a soul filled with malice, envy and hate": The Dark Curse. History After his soul floated around for a long time, he met an ordinary worker in a factory for HP Bananas. This worker wanted more to their life than just boring factory work. So the Dark Curse tempted them with messages of turning them into a powerful being. The worker fell for this and allowed their body to be taken over, becoming the Dark Lord. Who the Dark Lord/worker is can be chosen by the player. The worker had no control over their new body because the Dark Curse controlled it. He began by stealing the faces of Miis and putting them on monsters in the town of Greenhorne. After attacking the town, however, an ordinary traveler blessed by the power of a guardian spirit came to stop his plans. This is the main character, once again a character the player chooses. More fighters came to join this character and band together with them to help fight the Dark Lord, all being able to be chosen which class and Mii they are by the player. The Dark Lord kidnapped the main character's partners three times as well as reset the MC's level and class two times. They eventually arrived in his home, Karkaton and got all their friends together once more, fighting the Dark Lord and winning. Destroying the Dark Lord's body caused Dark Curse and a somewhat amnesiac worker to appear. Dark Curse wanted to take over the main character's body in revenge, but a traveling wizard known as the Great Sage who had been helping the MC and their friends jumped in front of them, being posessed in the process and becoming the Darker Lord. Who the Great Sage/Darker Lord is can be chosen by the player. He then made a new lair in space, which could be reached by the heroes by traveling through the Sky Scraper. In the Sky Scraper, the worker/Ex-Dark Lord helped the heroes in battles as well as explained what it felt like to be taken over. The party of heroes reached the Otherworld where the Darker Lord resided. The heroes, which had 10 members, split up in groups to fight the hands and body of the Darker Lord. After both hands were defeated, however, the Darker Lord revealed he had been charging up power and became the Darkest Lord, taking the shape of the sun. Stealing the faces of the groups fighting their hands, he tried to defeat the heroes once more, but was stopped. After being defeated, the Dark Curse and the Great Sage were separated. Dark Curse was trapped by the Great Sage, who explained the backstory of Dark Curse to the main character. They are then given two options. "Save him" or "Break the curse". If the player chooses "Save him", they are allowed to give him a completely new appearance by casting him in a different role. After doing so, he appears as a new Mii with the name of which Mii they were assigned. He thanks the main character for this and the Great Sage forces him to travel with them, though he has no problem with it. In the credits scene, he is classified as "Reborn" with the name of the Mii he was given under it. He can be seen petting a dog with the Great Sage approving of this. If the player chooses "Break the Curse," the player uses their power to end the curse, once and for all. After the curse disappeared, it thanked the player. Personality While posing as the Dark/Darker/Darkest role, his personality is very fitting for literally being nothing but negative emotions. He is shown to be quickly angered and cocky. He loves mocking his victims, calling the people of the Greenhorne town "faceless freaks" after he stole their faces. He also laughs at any attempts to be stopped and loves power too much, being noticeable when he gains the Great Sage's strength. However, when he is reborn, he is very thankful and is taught to be good by the great Sage. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Possessor Category:Thief Category:Tyrants Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Magic Category:Redeemed Category:Revived Category:Noncorporeal Category:Tragic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Monster Master Category:Xenophobes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Paranormal Category:Vengeful Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Genderless Category:Mute Category:Envious Category:Damned Souls Category:Insecure Category:Outcast Category:Multi-Beings Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Kidnapper Category:God Wannabe Category:Summoners Category:Brainwashers Category:Suicidal Category:Corrupting Influence